


Hands Off My Man

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Dean, Don't touch my man, Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by GIFs, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Dean, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Threats, back off bitch, unsolicited contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: Dean stops for snacks at a gas station and gets hit on by a random woman, who gets her ass handed to her.I suck at summaries!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this real quick after seeing the gif (which I do not own) while searching for ideas in my gallery. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

                                                                 

 

Dean backs into the parking spot after putting gas in Baby’s tank.  Walking into the store, he grabs a few snacks and a few drinks for the drive up to one of Bobby’s various cabins for the weekend.  As he stands in line, he feels a hand roughly grab his ass.  Jerking away from the unfamiliar touch, Dean’s gaze is drawn to the owner of the hand, a bottle-blonde with a painted face smirking up at him.

“Can I help you, ma’am?” Dean asks, shifting uncomfortably.  
“Just admiring the body that climbed out of that fine ass car out front,” the woman says, raking her eyes up and down the length of Dean’s body.  
“Uh, thanks.  Have a nice day,” Dean manages in a polite tone before stepping up to the counter to pay for his items, hoping that the encounter with the woman is over.  The ringing of the bell above the door draws his attention, giving him enough time to empty his hands just before catching the toddler running up to him.  
“Daddy!” the toddler squeals, wrapping her arms tightly around Dean’s neck, giggling when he presses butterfly kisses across her face, the boorishness of the woman temporarily forgotten.  
“Damn, fine car, fine ass, and you’re a daddy?  What do I have to do to get a piece of _that_?” the woman asked, taking a step towards Dean with a renewed fire in her eyes.  Dean protectively hugged his daughter to his chest, turning away from the woman’s clutches.

Entranced by Dean, the woman never saw you come up behind her, or the scowl you wore having seen the entire encounter between the two.  Dean stepped back, pulling the daughter you share away from impending confrontation just in time.

“Keep dreaming, sweetie, he’s not up for the taking,” you state.  She turns toward the voice, only to be backed into the counter with no escape.  The woman makes an attempt to push you away, only for you to pin her arms to her chest, leaning her backwards over the counter.  “Don’t touch my husband, don’t touch my car, and watch your fucking mouth in front of my daughter.  Do you understand me?” you growl in a low volume, your eyes deadly as they burn into hers.   
She nods her understanding before you release her, taking the bag from the cashier and turning to smile at Dean.   
He walks toward you from his spot at the other end of the store, keeping your daughter safely away from the conflict.  You lightly tap his ass before slipping your hand in his back pocket and looking back devilishly at the woman who was stricken speechless, watching you exit the store with your family.

 

Dean straps your daughter in her car seat before closing her door and resting his hands on your hips.  
“You alright, mama?” he asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his full lips.  
“Never better, baby,” you reply, cupping his face and capturing his lips against yours.  “We’re losing daylight, let’s get to the cabin so we can swim before dinner.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he grins, kissing you again before opening your door for you to enter the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
